Corn Maze
by White Tiger - Black Kitten
Summary: The yamis and hikaris go to a corn maze for Halloween. Did I mention it's haunted? A belated Halloween fic. Rated just to be safe


Ali: Sadly, this is based on a true story.

Rin: It was hilarious! I love haunted corn mazes! *laughs maniacally*

Sin: *sighs* Rin's a jerk.

Ali: This fanfic contains shonen-ai/boyXboy. No likey, no ready. And we own nothing what so *eff*ing ever!

Sin: The pairings are Bronze, Puzzle, and Tendershipping with hints of Chase, and Puppyshipping.

Ali: And I own zip. I'm also _extremely _sorry that this is sooo late, but I lost it and_ just _now found it.

Rin: Now go forth and read my hikari's tale of a couple of scaredy-cats!

* * *

(Ryou's P.O.V.)

I inched closer to Bakura and squeezed his arm tighter. Stupid haunted corn maze. We hadn't even seen the first spook yet, and I was already about to jump out of my skin. Marik and Malik were in front of us and Yami and Yugi were behind us, but even that didn't help.

"You should know that when I was joking when I said I wanted to loose my arm(1)." Bakura muttered to me.

"Sorry." I squeaked, letting go. Great, even my voice showed how terrified I was.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You're even more jumpy than usual."

I didn't get a chance to answer him, because a guy dressed up as a bloody clown popped out holding a bleeding knife. I had bite my lip to stop from screaming.

"Hey, I have that same knife(2)!" Malik exclaimed from in front of us. Of course _he _can face this thing without a problem.

I twisted my head around to look at Yugi, desperately clutching Yami's hand. His abnormally large eyes were almost doubly huge right now. At least I wasn't the only one scared out of my wits.

The rest of the maze passed like a blur. I remember hiding behind Bakura more than once, him, Malik, and Marik laughing at pretty much everything, hearing screams that sounded suspiciously like Duke, and a guy running a chainsaw over our heads _multiple_ times.

When we finally got out of the corn, there was still more to go. A sort of haunted house-like thing. It undoubtedly held even more scares, judging by the screams. I spotted a sign that read 'Chicken's Way Out' and knew that's where I was going. Yes, I'm admittedly a chicken, sue me.

"Let me guess, you're leaving?" Bakura whispered in my ear. If I didn't already have goosebumps, I would have then.

"Y-yes." I muttered, not really feeling any shame at being a scaredy-cat.

"Suit yourself." he retorted, slipping his hand from my grasp.

"Do you want to leave, aibou?" I overhead Yami ask Yugi. He probably nodded because the next thing I knew, he was right beside me.

"You two are chickens." Marik taunted.

"Just let them go so we we can move on!" Malik groaned impatiently.

With that, me and Yugi made our exit.

Yugi and I were waiting for the other four. What was taking them so bloody long?

"We're chickens, aren't we?" Yugi asked. He'd calmed down considerably for the couple minutes we'd been waiting.

"You'd think that after everything we've been through we'd be able to handle this." I sighed. We both lapsed into a silence.

"Did you hear Duke screaming?" Yugi asked suddenly.

I nodded. "Didn't he come here with Tristan?"

"Yeah, Tristan was probably hoping to get Duke to jump into his arms."

"It was probably more like a failed Shaggy and Scooby."(3)

We both laughed at that. Call us sadistic if you want, I don't care.

"Hey, guys. What are ya laughin' about?"

We both looked over to see Joey and Kaiba. They'd obviously just come from the corn maze/haunted house, judging by how Joey practically had his boyfriend's arm in a death grip. Kaiba just looked as expressionless as ever. How did he do it?

"I've already been here with Mokuba, it's not that bad." Whoa, did he just read my mind?

"Well, gotta go, Serenity and Mokie are waitin' for us." Joey said, taking the brunette with him. I noticed they were headed towards a mountain of hay bales. There were two figures on top waving at the couple.

"They're back!" Yugi cheered, bouncing up.

No sooner than he'd said it I heard three maniacal laughs. Yup, they were back.

"We would have been out sooner, but Malik got his feet tangled up in some wires." Yami explained while Yugi hugged him.

"They need better effects, you could totally tell the phantom was fake. The fact they had pink strobe lights didn't help." Malik muttered.

"There was also that lady that had all the babies and screamed 'make it stop!' while banging the baby against the wall. The blood was everywhere!" Marik added.

Yugi and I went pale. Can you saw ' !' much?

Bakura smacked his friend on the back of the head. "Idiot! No one really wanted to hear that!" he hissed.

"They need to suck it up, then." The blonde cast a glance at Yugi and I. Him and Malik then began talking about the gruesome things they saw. They'd moved away a bit due to some glares from Yami and Bakura, but they still talked quite loudly.

Because of the disturbing mental images the two blonde psychopaths put in our heads, Yami and Bakura spent a good ten minutes saying 'hush, hikari'. At some point in time, Marik and Malik had abandoned talking and were making out with eachother. The idea caught on and soon all three hikaris were kissing their yamis.

Would Halloween ever be normal with the people I hang out with? Doubt it.

* * *

1: Rin had to tell Ali that multiple times so she didn't have to get a new arm.

2: Ali actually said that to the bloody clown, he seemed rather shocked that a girl liked something so disgusting.

3: Ali and a friend were talking about the perfect Halloween date (the haunted corn maze) and the friend said that Ali and her guy would probably do a failed Shaggy and Scooby.

Rin: That did involve alot of 'hush, hikari' for you and your scaredy-cat friend, didn't it, Ali?

Ali: Thanks for keeping it a secret. *smacks Rin* So I admit it, I got scared. But that's what I get for staring at the moon until it grew a face while listening to Evanescance.

Rin: It was a ful moon too. And the song was Haunted. ...Wow! You're and idiot!

Sin: Stop being mean, Rin, she did fine until the chainsaw. Even you screamed at that.

Rin: That reminds me... *pulls out chainsaw* Review or I'll run this _through_ your head.

Ali: RIN! But please review, it might cure my nightmares. Okay, not really, but I'd like it.


End file.
